As an example of conventional motor control devices, there is a device which is described, for example, in the following Patent Document 1 (International Publication WO2007/129359). The device described in Patent Document 1 is configured with a single set of windings with an inverter. When a short-circuit fault occurs in the windings or the inverter, the device continues controlling by switching its control mode to that by an abnormal-time current control means matched with the state of the fault, so as to reduce a brake torque due to a current flowing through a short-circuit path, thereby suppressing a torque ripple.
Meanwhile, a device described in Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-78230) is configured with two respective sets of windings and inverters, and this document discloses that, when a switching element in the inverters causes a short-circuit fault, the device corrects its control as against this fault by using a non-fault system so as to negate a brake torque against the rotating operation of the motor or to reduce influence thereof on the rotating operation of the motor.